Lever actuated pumps such as that set forth in commonly U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,405 issued Apr. 2, 1991 entitled PNEUMATICALLY POWERED SUBMERSIBLE FLUIDS PUMP WITH INTEGRATED CONTROLS are known. FIGS. 1A and 1B from that patent are set forth in this specification so that the problem that this invention solves can be understood.
The reader should remember that understanding the problem to be solved constitutes invention. I therefore claim invention in understanding where and why the design of commonly Breslin '405 Patent can be improved.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,358,037 and 5,358,038 to Edwards et al. issued Oct. 25, 1994 also show a pump with a slack device and lever combination. These patents do not use a magnet to enhance control rod movement upwards, nor do they use a magnet to impart momentum to the lever mechanism on the downward cycle.
FIGS. 1A and 1B are taken from commonly Breslin '405 patent. Operation of both the embodiments of FIGS. 1A and 1B can be simply summarized for purposes of the present application; for a more detailed explanation the reader is referred to the original patent document. Accordingly, commonly U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,405 is hereby incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein.
Referring to FIG. 1A, pump P includes casing C with inlet bottom check valve 10, outflow conduit O, with top check valve 12 for outflow. Stopping here, it should be apparent to the reader how pumping action of the pump can operate. Assuming that the pump is periodically flooded interior of casing C through bottom check valve 10, air pressure introduced periodically interior of casing C will cause pumping. Specifically, and when air pressure is introduced interiorly of casing C, bottom check valve 10 will close and top check valve 12 will open with liquid being expelled into opening 14 of outflow conduit O and out through top check valve 12.
Understanding this much, it is necessary to review how float F, lever L, and air inlet valve V.sub.1 cause air pressure to be introduced interiorly of pump P as a function of the flooding of casing C.
Presuming flooding of casing C, float F moves upward contacting stop 16 on rod R. Rod R connects at joint J to pivoted lever L pivoted about pivot 18. Pivot 18 has air inlet valve actuator 20 open air inlet valve V.sub.1 causing compressed air to enter casing C. Outflow of pumped fluid occurs.
When sufficient outflow of the pumped fluid occurs, it is required that the pumping air pressure be relieved. This much can be understood with respect to FIG. 1B.
Presuming that the liquid level within casing C drops because of the described pumping, float F will also drop. When float F drops, rod R will drop causing lever L at joint J to likewise drop. This will withdraw air discharge valve actuator 22 from air discharge valve V.sub.2 and air discharge will occur. When the air discharge occurs, flooding of casing C can likewise occur. By allowing this cycle to endlessly repeat, useful pumping results.
Having summarized the operation of the prior art design, I will now designate some possible areas of improvement. As these possible areas of improvement are not set forth in the prior art, I claim invention is understanding and solving these problems.
Problems Observed
First, it will be observed that in opening air inlet valve V.sub.1 and air discharge valve V.sub.2, lever L must have rod R follow the lever through connection at joint J. Thus when lever L acts to open air inlet valve V.sub.1 or to open air discharge valve V.sub.2, both lever L and rod R--as well as anything attached to those members--must move together and act together to cause air inlet valve actuator 20 to open air inlet valve V.sub.1 or cause air discharge valve actuator 22 to open air discharge valve V.sub.2. It would be desirable if such movement could occur during the upward travel of the rod and yet employ the weight and momentum during the downward travel of the rod. This is especially true when it is remembered that the opening of the valves must occur against pressure acting on the valves.
Secondly, the design set forth has been adapted to relatively narrow diameter pump casings in the range of 2 inches diameter. Consequently, lever L is short. When lever L is short, the leverage produced is small.
Thirdly, it is necessary to observe the action of lever L at joint J on rod R. Specifically, rod R not only moves up and down, but additionally has side-to-side movement. As lever L pivots, joint J changes its distance from outflow conduit O. Rod R must likewise change its distance from outflow conduit O. Friction can result from such movement.
These outlined problems may seem trivial to the reader. The problems are not trivial. Specifically, and because of the following disclosed design, I have been able to increase the air operating pressure of air operating pressure capability of the prior art pump configuration shown in FIG. 1 by about 50% (from 230 psi to 330 psi). This enables the pump to be used in deeper wells. Further, pumping efficiency--the volume capacity pumped--has had a similar improvement.